The Road is Where it Begins
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Chandler takes Erica out driving for the first time.


"Erica brake!" Chandler yelled as he gripped the dashboard bracing himself for when Erica crashed.

The car started to speed up "Erica the left pedal is the brake!" He said forcibly.

Erica slammed on the brake right before it collided with the car in front of them. "Sorry." She said innocently

Chandler slowly let go of the dashboard. He couldn't believe how bad one little girl can be at driving. They already ran two red lights, almost hit five pedestrians was flipped off by a few of them, and Erica just came close to her almost seventh accident.

Chandler saw their destination "Erica turn right up here." He pointed to an empty lot "Here, here!" Erica turned sharply.

"Pull over." He instructed

Erica did so.

"Turn on your caution lights." He told her

Erica reached over and tried to find out with button it was.

Chandler watched as she turned on the wipers and sprayed the windshield. He sighed reaching over and turning them off while turning on the caution lights for her.

Erica looked down at her lap "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk right now." Chandler said in a firm voice. He took a deep breath before looking over at her "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked "Did you learn anything in Driver's Ed?"

Erica stayed quiet.

Chandler reached over and turned off the car "I'm going to drive us home." He said climbing out.

"No." Erica said looking up at him. "I started this I want to finish it." She pleaded

Chandler looked back in the car "Erica, I want to live to see your graduation."

Her face turned angry not finding the joke to be very funny.

"Can I please drive. I'll do better, I promise."

Chandler hesitated before getting back in the car and putting on his seat belt. He gave Erica back the keys.

She took them and was about to turn back on the car when sirens went off behind her.

"Shit." Chandler muttered under his breath "Don't say anything. I'll handle this." He told her

As the police neared the window Erica rolled it down. "Was I going too fast officer?" Erica smiled sweetly

"I'm afraid you are trespassing private property." The officer said starting to write out the ticket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm new at this." She said twirling around her hair.

Chandler watched as his little girl tried to flirt her way out of the ticket. "Erica." He hissed

The police officer just now noticed Chandler in the passenger seat. "Is he bothering you Miss?" He asked Erica

She rolled her eyes "No, that's just my dad."

"Yes, and I actually know a few cops myself that will arrest any grown man trying to hit on a miner..."

Erica looked at her dad and shook her head.

The officer put away his notepad. "I don't think that it's necessary to write out a ticket." He said

"Oh, thank you. That is so sweet." Erica smiled and looked at his name tag "Officer Wilson."

He smiled down at her then looked over at Chandler close by and headed back to his car.

Chandler looked over at Erica "What the hell was that!"

"What?"

"What? I can't believe you just flirted with him." Chandler said

Erica turned on the car and glared at her dad "Ross and Joey aren't cops."

"They can be."

Erica shook her head and carefully pulled out of the parking spot heading home.

"Slowly, slowly..." Chandler said as they pulled into the driveway.

Erica put the car in park and turned it off just sitting there.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked

Erica shook her head.

"You can tell me."

She looked around before meeting her dad's eyes "It's just-" She paused "Mom is always saying how good Jack is at driving. Jack didn't speed, Jack didn't slam on the brakes, Jack checked all his mirrors." She said imitating her mother "And now that you know how bad I am. Jack will always be her driver. I'm never going to be as good as him." She told him sadly looking down.

Chandler turned her chin to him "You will always be my good driver." He smiled at her "Your mom never has to know how bad you are. We will go in there and I will rave at how fantastic you were."

Erica smiled "Really?"

He nodded and unbuckled his seat belt "Let's go."

"How did it go?" Monica asked as they walked through the door. She walked over to Erica and inspected her "No bruises or cuts."

"Why would I? I'm such a good driver." Erica said turning around and hugging her dad. "Thank you." She said before going up to her room.

Once she was out of sight Monica asked her question "How was she really?"

Chandler moved over to her and hugged her tightly "I love you so much." He kissed her

**Please comment and let me know what you think. I have a few more one shots, if you liked this one I might post those too.**


End file.
